summer fun
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: AU. Outlawqueen. Its summertime in storybrooke, what happens when a mysterious hottie moves to storybrooke and shows Regina just how fun summer can be. Rating is K but will soon be M
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my names Chelsea this is my second fic I've had this idea for a while, I hope you like it mwahh!_

**_Chapter 1 bathing suits, cool drinks and hot girls._**

**_He couldn't believe he'd let Jefferson drag him to a pool party. A fucking pool party where all the girls would be eyeing up single guys, so he was NOT taking his shirt off he didnt want girls shamelessly flirting besides since when did robin lockesly do pool party's? _**

**_He grabbed a drink and sat on one of the pool side beds, he had his shades on and was laying back until he heard boys whistlng he turned his head in the direction the whistles were aimed at and he nearly choked on his straw, a brunnette girl strutfed in wearing a white bikini, a matching White lace kimono and wedges to match with an equally hot blonde girl by her side ~i need to meet these two~ he thought and got up and walked towards them._**

**_Regina's POV_**

**_"Ems seriously this is the worst idea ever if you wasn't my besfriend I'd throw you in the pool!" Emma laughed loudly. "Yeah well its a pool party gina liven up, its summer get over it look at the hottie comin your way!" Regina turned to see a toned boy with sandy blonde hair and incredibly cute dimples coming her way her heart raced._**

**_"Care for a drink?" Robin said ~ohhhh my god his accent~ regina thought._**

**_"Sure, I haven't seen you around whats your name?" Regina answered a bit too quickly for her own liking._**

**_"Robin lockesly I just moved here and my cousin Jefferson brought me here to meet everyone before we go back to school" regina smiled and Robin handed her a drink._**

**_"Well its very nice to meet you robin my names regina and this is my bestfriend emma" emma shook his hand and smiled widely._**

**_"Hey gina Killian's over there, I'll see you later why don't you show our new friend around yeah?" Emma winked and regina choked on her own breath._**

**_"Are you okay?" Robin rubbed her back and she tensed._**

**_"Yeah I'm fine thanks shall we go over to the pool and introduce you?" Robin nodded although he didnt even realize that his hand rested on the small of reginas back, but regina herself had most certainly noticed ~fuck just keep walking~ she told herself over and over._**

**_"Hey gina!" Graham shouted he picked her up and spun her around, Regina laughed and pulled away._**

**_"Graham watch out you big goofball!"._**

**_"Sorry... Who's your new friend?" He turned to face robin and smiled._**

**_"This is robin he's new, he's Jefferson cousin so I want you all to help him out yeah?" She looked serious, graham shook robins hand._**

**_"Welcome to the brotherhood mate your gonna regret it!" He laughed and just!led back in the pool._**

**_"Sorry about him, he's harmless but gets a little crazy sometimes" Regina laughed Robin melted ~how can someone be soo perfect?"~ he thought._**

**_"No worries I'm related to Jefferson remember?" He winked "I'm sure you'd like to go see your friends I don't want you to feel like your stuck with me" Robin said slowly._**

**_"No my friends are all idiots apart from emma besides I'd like to know more about you..."_**

**_"I'd like to know more about you too."_**

**_"Me too now how good are you at swimming?" Before robin had a chance to answer Regina grabbed him and pushed him in the pool robin wrapped his hands around her waist and took her with him._**

**_They screamed as they went under and when they came back up all they could do was laugh, they had their arms wrapped each other and neither one wanted to move, eventually robin wiggled out of Regina's hold to pull his soaking wet shirt off and reginas heart raced even more not only was his accent hot but damnnnn so was his body._**

**_"Maybe you should take your shoes off?" He said quietly_**

**_"Probably" robin jumped out and bent down to pull regina out he grabbed her hands and pulled her out but between the slippery floor and her heels they fell backwards onto a sunbed and regina feel on top of him._**

**_"Sorry" regina went to move and he stopped jer ._**

**_"Don't be your gorgeous" regina blushed and moved to take her shoes off._**

**_Emma's POV_**

**_ She heard a scream and turned to see her best friend and the superhottie falling into the pool she laughed loudly at the sight of her friend soaking wet._**

_**Then he took his shirt off and damnnnnn regina was lucky, was she aloud to think this she had a boyfriend? Ah well, she couldn't help but squeel as she watched regina fall on top of robin on the sunbed and silently thought ~they are a match made in heaven~...**_

_Well thats chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it._

_Chapter 2 spoilers: mention of table dancing (oohhh) someone is an ex model;) and a little arguement in thepool ._


	2. Chapter 2

**so i updated again because why not?:P hope you like it.**

_chapter 2 two sunbeds, a male model and table dancing._

_Emma ran over "hey guys how's it going?" Regina was still blushing from the sight of robin topless._

_"Great you should join us." Robin smiled._

_"Cool I'll go get Killian but there's only two beds left." Emma smiled widely._

_"OK well since there's not enough beds for all of us you and Killian share and me and regina can share if that's OK ?" He turned to regina and she nodded._

"That great thanks robin," she left to get Killian and returned.

"Welcome to storybrooke mate" he shook robins hand.

Regina got up and sat down next to robin.

"So robin tell us something interesting about yourself?" She asked.

"OK well I was an amateur model for a few years but I decided to quit I wanted to stay in school and graduate and if I still wanted to after I figured I could what about you?" Robin asked curiously.

"I'm not an interesting person." She muttered and looked away.

"Bullshit Gina! You can dance! And one of that hokey pokey shit, you can dance better than all the sluts on MTV!" Emma shouted and again regina blushed.

Robin smiled at her and she didn't feel nervous anymore she felt comfortable.

"Ok so I dance but I'm not as good as emma makes out."

"That's not what all the guys said last summer is it Gina?" Emma and Killian laughed loudly, robin was intrigued.

"What happened last summer?." He leaned in closer to listen.

"Ok so we had a huge party to end the summer last year and regina here had a bit too much to drink and decided the tables looked good to dance on so she got up and obviously all the tequila shots caught up to her and she started taking her clothes off, long story short her mom came home early and walked in on her dancing in her underwear all the guys were going crazy and me graham and Killian were trying to get her down." Emma had erupted into a fit of laughter and regina hung her head in shame.

Robin pulled her closer and whispered "don't be embarresed I'm sure you looks stunning".

Regina jumped at his breath on her neck and only when emma and killian went to get a drink and robin dissapeared into the bathroom and she was alone was she finally able to calm down.

She jumped in the pool to cool off as she arose from the water she noticed the school creep leo white walking her way.

"Hey beautiful maybe I should get in with you" he creeped her out but she didnt show it.

"I think it would be best if you didn't." She said firmly but apparently he didn't understand what no meant.

"Your hot when your like this." He jumped in the pool and pulled her towards him, The more she struggled the tighter his grip got.

"Get off me you perv" she kicked at him hard until she felt strong arms snake around her waist and pull her away.

"I believe she told you to let her go asshole!" Robins face was inches from Leos and he looked ready to kill.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Leo shouted back.

"Touch her again and you'll find out exactly who I am you fucking perv." Robin jumped out the pool to comfort a shivering regina.

She jumped towards him and hugged him tight "thank you, but I'm sorry I have to go." She ran out of the house with emma hot on her trail.

**Okay guys so that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it, review and leave your opinions or ideas:) **

**Chapter 3 spoilers: "he said he'd be there and he'd bring alcohol." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm updating today for Kayla;) shes been waiting for ages so here it is.**

_Chapter 3 _

_Regina drove home as fast as she could with emma in the passenger seat, when she got home she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut, emma was right behind her and pulled her in for a tight hug._

"Gina I'm sorry, next time that dickhead tries something I'll knock him out myself you know me and Killian have your back and obviously robin does too, he seems to really like you" she smiled softly.

"He's so fucking weird ems he embarrassed me infront of everyone" regina lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Look your my best friend and I love you and I hate seeing you upset maybe you should sleep." Regina nodded and fell asleep relatively fast.

Regina slept peacefully and emma walked down the stairs quietly and shut the front door behind her.

_**The next morning.**_

_Regina woke to the light streaming through her curtains and on instinct checked her phone, she had a text._

_"Hey its robin, i got your number off Killian after you left, I hope your okay but if your not busy later you should come to my barbecue Jefferson invited everyone I hope you can be there x"_

_Regina smiled widely and texted him back he sent his address and regina started getting ready._

She showered and changed into jean shorts a crop top and converse, she made her way downstairs and was greeted by her mother.

"Regina, good your up I made breakfast emma said she'd be round soon because my breakfasts in her words are 'amazeballs' I hope your OK I didn't see you at all yesterday when you got home" she hugged regina tight.

"Thanks mom and its nothing if it was serious I'd tell you" Regina was glad her mom looked after her.

Regina and Cora both jumped when emma came running through the front door towards the kitchen shouting "food!" And they erupted in laughter when emma fell into the stools by the kitchen island.

"I'm okay" she shouted and held her hands up "so where's the breakfast mom number two?" She smiled goofily she Cora put a plate in front of her.

Emma robins having a barbecue today you wanna come?" Regina asked quickly

"Uh duhhhhh I love barbecue food, and aint you lucky he's a hottie get him while you can" emma winked.

"You got a new boyfriend?" Cora questioned.

"No i havnt mon he just moved here and hen needs some friends." Regina said nonchalantly.

She watched emma and cora exchange cheeky grins and dragged Emma upstairs as fast as possible but not before emma shoveled bacon into her mouth.

Once in the safe confines of her room she spoke "ems my mom is just as childish as you she won't stop going on about that now." Regina stressed.

"I'm gonna borrow these shorts k?" Emma said when she finished raiding Regina's closet.

"Sure just don't get food on em, I texted Killian about The barbecue too he said he'd bring alcohol" regina laughed.

"Yep thats my boyfriend the alcoholic" they both laughed.


	4. authors notes

**I want to thank everyone who has followed and favourited, the last chapter was a bit short and I'm sorry for that I've been really busy but I promise the next chapter is going to be good;)**

**Chapter 4 spoilers: dancing, drinking and a game of never have I ever.**


	5. Chapter 4

**so this is chapter 4 I hope you like it;).**

Chapter 4 drinking and dancing.

It was time for the barbecue and regina was a little nervous she didn't know why, she had nothing to prove but she felt like she did and when emma pulled up outside the house there was robin was waiting.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't turn up" he said with a laugh that warmed Regina's heart, she already loved everything about him.

"We said we'd be here and I don't say things I don't mean" she winked at him and he melted. "Besides emma here loves barbecue food if I denied her that god knows what she would do to me" emma smiled slyly as they made their way into the house.

Emma was immediately greeted by Killian and left regina and Robin alone "so what's your favorite food?" He broke the silence.

"Burgers so if you haven't got any I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave." She laughed loudly and Robin grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"We do so I'll make you one and I'll continue making them if it means you will stay." Robin said seriously before he took his shirt off and made his way to the grill ~why the fuck does he have to be so hot~ regina thought to herself as she watched him cook.

They sat in silence and ate their food occasionally stealing glances at each other until Killian dragged everyone inside to play drinking games.

"Were gonna play never have I ever!" He announced and everyone cheered regina stated quiet and looked at the many bottles in the middle of the circle she knew she wouldn't be sober for much longer.

"I'm gonna kick it off never have I ever danced on a table in my underwear" emma shot a cheeky smile to regina as she downed her shot like a pro and stuck her finger up.

"Fine never have I ever been caught sneaking my boyfriend out my house." Regina smirked, emma huffed and took a shot.

Jefferson shouted "never have I ever cheated on someone." He laughed at his own question and took two shots for good measure, whale took one.

The game went on for a little while longer before Killian turned up the music and everyone started dancing, regina had a cup of vodka in her hand as Robin approached her "may I have this dance milady" he bowed mockingly and Regina laughed.

Regina dragged him to the middle of the room and started to dance, robin was shocked he knew she could dance but he didnt know she could dance like that she swayed her hips very direction possible she really was better than the girls on MTV, she dropped and rose back up.

He was speechless, he grabbed her and closed the distance between them, regina wasn't expecting that but did nothing to stop and melted in the kiss, robin was the first to break contact "that's for being such a good dance and lookin so hot while you did it." And he kissed her cheek moving to get another drink.

Regina froze did he really mean it? She caught sight of emma and pulled her away "I need to talk to you now".

"What's up Gina?"

"Robin said I was a good dancer, he kissed me emma!"

"OMG that's so great Iknew you guys would get together!" Emma screamed.

"Calm dowm we aren't together I'm sure its the alcohol." She replied quietly.

"Nopeeee I know for a fact he likes you he told a certain Lil bird he liked you yesterday it deffinatly ain't the alcohol." She smiled and skipped away.

~fuck it hes hot~ regina walked back to the lounge and pulled Robin away from jefferson and kissed him, robin was taken aback mainly because he was up against the wall but he kissed her back, his hand snaked into her hair as he pulled her closer.

He didnt hear all the chanting from his cousin and all their friends he was to focused on the beauty infront of him with her tongue down his throat.

They parted when the need for oxygen became extreme "that's for being such a good kisser the first time".

He took her by the hand and lead her outside as his friends were lighting the fireworks, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them he pulled regina in his lap and held her close to keep her warm.

She traced his dimples with her finger and spoke quietly "what do you see in me?" She wasn't sure why she asked that but she she did.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me a future, and your quite a good kisser." He smiled at her and she giggled.

"If you carry on being so unbelievably hot I'll be much more than quite a good kisser I assure you."

It was close to 2am and the party was still in full swing jefferson had made three beer runs and the alcohol was no longer a problem, robin already made the decision that regina would be staying because as much as she could hold her alcohol there was no doubt it would hit her soon and she'd be gone.

Regina and emma were dancing together and laughing as he watched her robin thought to himself there was nothing that could ever make this girl anything less than perfect, she called him over and wanted him to dance.

"Regina maybe you should slow down a bit yeah?" She laughed and fought while Robin scooped her up and sat her on the sofa.

"Hey I wasn't done" she said with a pout and robin laughed.

"Well I don't want a repeat of last yea , besides I'm not saying you can't dance just talk to me for a while I wanna know more about you."

Theres nohing really to tell" she muttered.

"Sure there is come on, it can be the most ridiculous thing ever let me get to know you?" He half demanded half pleaded.

"OK wll i like horses I used to ride a lot but I stopped when my father died." She looked like she was going to cry and robin held her close.

**Well that's it I hope you like the feels;) **

**Chapter 5 spoilers: a flashback;), and an awkward encounter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry, my tablet fucking hates me... I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be but I'll make sure they aren't that long.**

Chapter 5 a hangover, a sofa and a bet.

Regina awoke in a bed that most certainly wasn't hers in her underwear while robin was sprawled on the floor ~what the fuck happened~ regina was freaking out and threw a pillow in robins direction and he woke.

"Oh hey your up, how's your head?" He knew shed be hungover due to the amount she drunk and the fact i t was 1 in the afternoon.

"Hurts a bit but I'm okay I guess what the fuck happened last night?." She asked cautiously.

"What do you remember?" he said and joined her on the bed.

We were talking about horses."

"Well then your in for a treat..."

**** Regina had drank more than a lot an was in no way shape or form sober, after the party died down robin took Regina upstairs and tried to make her sleep but she didn't like one bit he put her in bed and slid in next to her all he wanted was for her to sleep it off.

He lay on his back and tried to sleep that was until Regina pulled herself on top of him "you should sleep" he said quietly. "And how can I do that when I know your lying next to me." She leant down and captured his lips but this was by no means innocent it was full of lust, robin was worried when sh pulled her top over her headhead she clearly wanted something other than sleep.

"I'm pretty sure you'd want to be sober, you could be making a big mistake." Robin felt extremely guilty.

She shook her head she'd already lost all her clothes and smirked as she started grinding on him "what's the matter lockesly can't handle it? Show me how much of a man you are" she laughed loudly as she moved her hands down o his waistband.

He jumped and pushed her away "Regina you would regret this tomorrow so please just go to sleep well talk tomorrow." He got up and lay on thenfloor ****

"Oh my god robin! I'm so sorry" she hung her head in shame "this is why I shouldn't drink"

He hugged her "hey its OK at least it wasn't any worse than that."

"You were right though id rather be sober." She laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Come on get dressed and I'll drop you at home, your hangover must be wicked" he winked and turned away.

"Stop being such a fucking gentleman you saw me like this last night so get changed unless you wanna drop me off in your underwear which my mother wouldn't aprove of." She laughed loudly.

10 minutes later they were dressed and Regina had all her belongings and Robin gasped as he pulled up her house was huge Regina stepped out the car an asked him to come inside.

"Mom Im home" cora came from the kitchen and greeted her an turned to robin "who's this regina.?" Even though she already had a pretty good idea just who's he was.

"I'm robin lockesly its nice to meet you, unfortunately Regina had a little too much to drink last night so I thought it would be irresponsible to let her leave alone" Cora smiled.

"Thank you, now you two look like your nursing hangovers from hell I'll make you some breakfast Even if it is nearly 1:30 I've been told they're magical." She said as she led them both to the kitchen.

"So what happened last night?" It must of been one hell of a party if Regina couldn't get home normally she's then responsible one."'robin smirked and Regina stayed deadly quiet.

"Well my cousin Jefferson insisted there be a lot of alcohol, we just had food some fireworks dancing and I guess regina drank too much and had a bit too much fun." He laughed and Regina smacked his arm, Cora saw right through them.

"So another question did you use protection?" Regina choked on her bacon and robin errupted in a fit of laughter.

"Mother really?! You've known him less than an hour, and not that its any of your buisnss but nothing of the sort happened." She was mortified.

"I believe you" she winked "but come on regina the sexual tension in this room is suffocating me what did you expect?"

"Mother stop! I don't want you scaring robin out of town." She was serious.

Robin put his arm around her waist "no worries your mothers hilarious" he smiled at Cora and squeezed reginas side.

"And your quite hot without clothes maybe next time I won't stop you." He whispered before getting back to his food.

After they ate Cora went to her study and robin and regina found themselves in the lounge surfing Netflix.

"I'm sorry robin she doesn't care who she makes uncomfortable as long as she's being nosey." Regina snuggled further into him and adjusted the blanket around them.

"Hey don't worry about it, however if we really want to be together we can't hide anything from her." He laughed loudly.

"Yeah she knows everything, and I do want to be with you" she looked him in the eyes.

Robn pulled her into his lap and kissed her she shifted slightly so she was straddling him, there was deffinatly some touching but they sprang apart when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Robin tried to laugh it of but he was embarrassed "I knew it you two can't lie to me, but on my couch uh uh I don't think so try again and your banned from this room." And she strutted out.

They both laughed "did you see her face when she thought she was right? She looked like a kid who ate candy before bedtime" Robin said.

"Seriously though should we take it upstairs..." She was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Ginaaaaaaaa" Emma ran and hugged her like she hadnt seen her in years.

"I see your still alive after last night." Robin said as he went to the front door.

"Hey hood what's going on?" Regina looked confused.

"His names robin so I call him hood, he needed a nickname everyone else has one." And regina smiled.

"So we'res my second mom I'll go say hi."

"She's upstairs she might be pissed because she thought me and robin were gonna fuck on her couch" regina laughed and whispered "even though we were."

Emma smiled brightly "so you two are together? Woooooohooooo Killian owes me 20 I fucking knew it"

Regina was shocked "you were betting on us?!"

"Well duhhhhh you two were having eye sex the entire night we knew you'd get together just so happens I was right and I get an extra 20"'

"We were not having eyesex" regina defended.

"Ohhhhh I gotcha so you guys had actual sex then?" Emma sounded intrigued.

"Nooooo! Emma just go talk to my mother your baffling my head."

"OK. I'll be down in 10 no fucking cause I'll know" she pointed to her eyes and then too her best friend and her boyfriend.

**Okay so that's it;) I loved writing this I got the idea for how I wanted cora to be from my mother, she's crass to and doesn't care who we makes uncomfortable. Kayla will get the reference to the couch haha;) hope you guys liked this...**


	7. Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7, I got the idea for this chapter from Kayla so a huge thanks!? I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I do writing, please leave reviews so I know if you like it? or leave your ideas so I can work em into the fic?**

Chapter 7 movies, ice cream and a double date.

"Movie night? Uh uh not if it's a girly film gina no way" robin said with a slight chuckle.

She walked over to him and say in his lap "it's either that or nothing, and besides it isn't gonna be girly films it's a horror night" she gave him an evil grin.

"Ok that sounds cool, so what films we talking scary, traumatising or bloody?" He said quickly.

"Just depends what I have here and what ems brings, you got any?" She asked.

"Erm yeah I have saw but that's just gross you wouldn't like it, I have the exorcist, silence of the lambs, dead silence, jessabelle and I have the chuckie boxset but they are so bad they're laughable you can tell it's fake" he smiled widely.

"Ok well we can watch whatever I don't care I just want you to be here with me, and I got money for pizza even though we have food here" she said as she cuddled into him.

He kissed the top of her head before answering "of course I'll be here with you where else would I be? And I want pepperoni on the pizza".

"Okay, well they said they'd be here at 5:30 and it's 5:15 now she we can just go downstairs and get everything ready" she dragged him up and left the room.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Regina went to answer the door and robin sat on the couch.

"Regina!" Emma ran in and hugged her tightly.

"Emma!" Regina screamed back.

"Killian!" Killian shouted "sorry I didn't wanna be left out" he chuckled.

"Hey killian" robin said as he shook his hand and led him into the lounge.

"Sooo let's get it started shall we?" Regina said.

"Sure! First we are gonna watch the babadook, I know it's sounds lame but it's so funny."Emma said before shoving the film in and plonking herself down next to killian.

Regina snuggled closer to robin and he tightened his grip around her, Emma was poking Killians arm causing him to laugh aloud.

"I ordered the pizza it should be here soon and there's ice cream and stuff on the table" Said Regina she got no answer, everyone was too busy watching the film.

"If I ever find a creepy ass book in my house please remind me not to read it k gina?" Emma said loudly.

"Yeah sure." She replied into her drink.

"Nah I'd read it cause it ain't about the ending it's about the story, it would a be a brilliant story to tell the grand kids I survived a crazy ass monste, right robin?" Killian said.

"Sorry girls I'm with killian on this one sure it would be made but surviving that would make me a hero" he said between chuckles.

"Yeah but then you'd be going batshit crazy and you'd kill your dog..." Regina pointed out.

"Yeah but as long as I didn't loose you I'd be fine." He smiled before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Well arnt you sweet" she smiled.

"Stop with the cuteness guys my heart can't take it" Emma said and held her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Ohh how funny, you should take drama when we get back to school." Regina said sarcastically.

"I for one think she's hilarious" killian said, Emma hummed her approval and kissed him.

"You know that ice cream looks really nice, but I think we could so something more fun with it." Robin whispered quietly.

The doorbell rang and Emma and killian darted to answer it "pizza! We have pizza!" Shouted Emma as she fumbled about the house looking for the money to pay the poor guy who looked like he was freezing.

"That was good timing don't you think?" Robin said as he hovered over her.

"Almost like you planned it." She laughed.

"I didn't but I'm starting to think I should have" he said as he smeared ice cream along her jawline and sucked.

"Not that I'm complaining but killian and Emma could be back any minute now".

"Just relax." He said.

He scooped ice cream onto a spoon and gave it to her, she put the spoon in her mouth and sucked the ice cream off it and slowly pulled it out her mouth.

"You make everything so hot." He said before he pulled her roughly into a kiss, Regina giggled he tasted like chocolate ice cream.

He put his weight on her and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he pulled away and wiped a smear of chocolate down her neck and slowly made his way down.

"Ahh guys come on really?! We just paid for this pizza an we'd like to eat it here and watch the rest of this film so if you don't mind legs down, mouths shut and hands to yourself at least until we've left." Emma said loudly killian just snickered behind her, he loved how blunt she was.

"Wait! I want some of that because I asked for the pepperoni so hand it over." Robin said as he hastily made his way off the sofa and towards Emma.

"Uh uh, you get nothing until you apologise for scarring me for life." She said with fake puppy dog eyes and an evil glint in her eyes.

"I beg to differ." Said robin before he snatched the pizza box and ran back to Regina.

"Oh no, don't think I'm gonna protect you now robin your on your own no one takes food of Emma and lives to tell the story." Regina said.

Emma stood frozen for a couple of minutes "FOOD!" She shouted before diving over the back of the couch and tackling robin to the ground before retrieving the stolen pizza and plonking back down on the couch with a proud smile.

"I let you go alive because your reginas guy, but I warn you next time you take my food you'll get a lot worse than that..."

A large pepperoni pizza and two hours later robin decided to make everyone watch dead silence.

Regina screamed "robin your such a bastard I hate anything to do with clowns or puppets!"

"I'm sure you'll forgive me." He said through his laughs.

"Haha don't hold your breath, I won't be able to sleep tonight or again for my entire life!" She said.

"Well then I'll just have to entertain you then won't i." Robin said with a cheeky smirk.

"Your sooo funny carry on and you'll be sleeping down here." Robin felt her jump violently and he pulled her closer to him.

"It's ok gina think of it this way, as long as you don't scream she won't cut your tongue out" he laughed loudly but erupted into a choking fit when Regina hit him in the chest.

Emma wasn't remotely scared she was sitting in Killians lap and her eyes didn't leave the screen for a minute.

"Regina I don't know what your so scared about, this is great right killian!" She was concentrating so much she didn't know she was shouting.

"Right babe" he replied quickly before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Yeah easy for you to say Emma your not scared of anything I am, look I'm gonna go get a drink you want anything?" Emma shook her head and killian never replied.

"I'll come with you so a puppet doesn't kill you on the way..."

Regina grabbed two sodas from the fridge and tossed one to robin.

"Gina I'm sorry if I'd have know you were scared if clowns I never would have made you watch it." He said while she was siting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah right you just like torturing me don't ya?" She teased, he walked over to her and nudged e legs apart and stood in between them.

"Noooooo well maybe it's funny to see you hide like a little kid." He laughed.

"Glad my misery makes you happy." She pouted.

"Babe I'm just messing with you come ere." He said before pulling her gently of the counter and kissing her.

It was a sweet kiss, Deffinatly apologetic "now let's go I'll even give you a piggy back in there" he announced before pulling her onto his back and running into the lounge.


	8. Chapter 8

** this is chapter 8 based off a prompt from hevelinchris! Thank you for that. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 8 it is not a romp.

It was coming up to 12:30 and killian and Emma were packing up their stuff ready to leave and head back home themselves, they seemed exhausted.

"Right mate I guess me and Emma will see you guys tomorrow? We'll plan something." Killian said after a dramatic yawn.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He shaked Killians hand and hugged Emma slightly before returning to the lounge to clean up the mess.

"Night ems I'll see you tomorrow" Regina whispered as she hugged her.

"I'd say goodnight but judging by what me and killian witnessed earlier I suspect your nights just begun" she winked "love you gina" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the front door.

"I still don't understand how this place got so messy between the four of us" robin shouted as he made his way to the kitchen and threw away the pizza box and cans.

He got no reply and when he walked into the lounge Regina stared at him, she had a glint in her eye one he hadn't seen before, one he didn't understand.

"Is something wrong?" No reply.

She beckoned him closer and he obeyed until his face was inches from hers.

She closed the distance between them slowly his hands immediately shot up and tangled in her silky locks and pulled her closer towards him.

He had never wanted to be so close to someone in his entire life but things were different with Regina and he wanted all of her the good the bad and the crazy.

He grabbed her waist and picked her up she squeeled but robin drowned any sound out by crashing their lips together again, her hands grasped at his shirt tightly.

He set her down on the sofa not breaking contact at all, he pressed their bodies together hard he could feel the heat radiating of her skin the same way he could feel her hands snake around him keeping them pressed together.

He pulled away "is this really what you want?" He knew what he wanted but if there was anything in the world he valued besides her was his honour and he wanted to be sure.

She didn't reply instead she pulled her dress over her head at looked at him expectantly, he took it as a yes and kissed her eagerly. He ran his hands down her body her skin was softer than he thought he wanted to loose himself with her because with her time stood still all that mattered was her.

He rubbed circles on her thigh and she became fidgety she pulled his shirt over his head and tugged hard at his belt "getting impatient?" He asked with a cheeky grin but took his pants of nonetheless.

"Now your majesty what should we do with you?" He whispered to her as her breathing slowed down.

"The question isn't what should you do it's how well can you do it?" Every word dripped with lust.

"Well I'm not ashamed to say I love this side of you, let's see how well I can do it then"

He trailed kisses along her body from her hips upwards when he reached her neck he nipped lightly before pushing her bra strap away.

"You are such a tease you know that?" She didn't sound genuinely annoyed but she was getting impatient and he knew it.

"Trust me darling it's worth it" he starting grinding on top of her slowly before nudging her legs apart to get better access to her sensitive spot. She writhed with him soft moans leaving her mouth.

He grabbed her waist and pushed harder against her as he did he felt the heat coming from her and decided to kick it up a little bit.

"Maybe we should get theese off" he smiled at her as he played with the lace waistband of her crimson red panties he tugged on them and they came off easily.

"Ok now I'll show you how well I can do this" he whispered seductively.

He pushed into her hard and she moaned loudly, her nails digging into his back as he rocked her back and forth. He picked up speed and thrusted more powerfully.

"So admit it I do it well huh?"

"Yes." She said quickly as she writhed with him.

"If I'd have known I was gonna get this good a reaction I would have done this sooner but maybe we should've gone upstairs."

"Yes maybe you should've".

He froze because he knew that was most Deffinatly not reginas voice and there was only one other person it could of been.

Regina eyes widened rapidly "shit" she breathed out before tugging the throw from the back of the sofa over the two of them.

"Mother what..." Regina was mortified she had no words.

"Well this isn't what I expected to see when I came downstairs to get a glass of water, but tell me dear what's your obsession with my sofa?" Cora said comically.

Regina stuttered he had never been so embarrassed. "So... How much did you see?" She asked quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Everything, robin your a little bit quiet anything to add?" Cora was enjoying this maybe a bit too much but it's not everyday she had such a good opportunity to embarrass her daughter.

"Erm... I'm sorry? And your sofa is really comfortable" it took a lot to embarrass him, but this had done it he tried to keep his composure up.

"Well someone has no shame" Cora chuckled to herself.

"What I want to know is how did you know we were in here?" Robin asked.

"Well my dear you might of thought you were being quiet but I could her Regina half way up the stairs, sound travels easy in this house." She smirked at her daughter who sighed and burrowed her head in robins shoulder.

"So if you knew what we were doing why did you come in?" Regina said with a slight edge of agitation in her voice.

"remember who your speaking to Regina and to answer your question robin because it was too good an opportunity to pass up, it's not everyday I find my daughter having a romp on my sofa is it?"

"It is not a romp!" Regina shouted.

"Judging from your reaction I suppose it isn't make sure you go upstairs next time." Cora said before strutting into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay what really pushes** **my buttons is when you really love a fic and you have to wait ages for updates so that is why I'm gonna keep my updates fairly regular. As always if any of you have any ideas or stuff you wanna see in the fic then leave a review, thank you to all those who have followed and favourited and those who leave regular reviews it means A lot I love you guys! I was in a fluffy mood so this chapter is just pure fluff enjoy;)xoxox**

Chapter 9

Robin awoke to the light streaming through reginas curtains, she was curled into his side with her hands around his neck unconsciously pulling him closer to her. As he looked at her he noticed how peaceful she looked, and he told himself there and then he would never see anything more beautiful than what was right in front of him.

He brought his hand up to reginas face and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he did that her eyes fluttered lightly and opened slowly "good morning beautiful" he whispered softly and she smiled.

"Hey" that was all she said but it made his heart flutter nonetheless she snuggled into him and breathed his scent in, he always smelled like forest it wasn't a bad thing infact Regina found it quite addictive her thoughts were interrupted when robin spoke quietly "so what do you wanna do today?" She thought long and hard and decided she just didn't care "i don't care as long as I'm with you" she said before kissing him gently.

"I have a great idea. How about we go to the beach, we'll get some ice cream and I'll teach you how to surf." She smiled widely and he snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. He ran his left hand through her hair it was soft and always smelled like apples.

"I like that idea although I'm a hopeless surfer I only tried once and nearly killed myself." She giggled into his chest. "Well I'm a good teacher I assure you" he winked at her.

"What do you say we go get something to eat?" As if on cue her belly rumbelled loudly and a slight blush crept across her cheeks. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean it takes a lot to embarrass me gina but last night I was mortified." He said honestly.

"Ohh the great robin lockesly is scared of my mother?" She laughed loudly "next time we will just have to be more careful" she pressed a kiss to his mouth before jumping out of bed and pulling shorts and a shirt on she thought it better to be wearing something appropriate after last nights incident.

"Hmm I suppose we will" he grabbed his shirt and jeans and pulled them on quickly truth be told her was famished to.

She pulled her curtains apart and opened her bedroom door she squeeled when she felt strong arms around her waist pulling her up "come on slow coach I'm starving let's go" he said Inbetween chuckles. He carried her bridal style down the stairs with her screaming and giggling the entire way down "robin put me down your tickling me" he didn't.

"Stop resisting" he laughed loudly he had never heard such a beautiful sound in his life and he was the cause of her laughter.

"Your such a goofball, but I love you for it, how did I get so lucky?" She asked him sincerely and looked into his eyes.

"I assure you beautiful I'm the one who's lucky to have such a wonderful girl like you." He kissed her quickly before entering the kitchen.

"Well arnt you two just adorable" Cora said with a wide smile, she had never seen her daughter so happy and it warmed her heart to see her all loved up.

Robin let Regina down gently "miss mills" he was interrupted. "Call me Cora dear" he nodded and swallowed loudly "Cora I want to apologise for last night, I do hope We didn't scar you" he said with a comedic hint to his voice.

"Oh don't worry dear I've seen a lot worse." She shrugged and drank her coffee. "Well I apologise anyway."

He turned to Regina who was pulling food out of the refrigerator "so babe what we makin?"

"Hmm I was thinking bacon sandwiches, I love em" she smiled at him and god he would never get tired of that smile.

"Well then let's get cookin but first" he grabbed the remote for the stereo above the refrigerator and turned the music up high "can't cook without some good music to dance to".

"I suppose your right" she replied while throwing bacon into the pan.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed her cheek gently "why don't you go sit with your mom an I'll do that." He whispered.

"No it's okay really we can do it together" she smiled and turned her head to kiss him back "throw some bread in the toaster for me please" she asked sweetly.

"As Milady wishes" he said bowing mockingly.

"Well would you look at that Regina you've got your very own loyal subject, you've trained him well my dear" she said with a laugh. Regina turned around and smirked at her mother "oh I haven't done anything yet" Cora feigned shock and chuckled into her cup.

Regina emptied the pan putting the cooked bacon on two different plates she had got out upon their arrival at the kitchen.

"Mother do you want anything?" She stood patiently while Cora contemplated "no thank you I'm perfectly fine with coffee" Regina nodded and turned back to hers and robins breakfast.

5 minutes later and they had delicious bacon sandwiches and were seated at the kitchen island with Cora "so what are you two planning on doing today?" Her voice filled with curiosity.

"We were gonna go the beach robin thinks he can teach me how to surf"

"Does he know what happened the last time you tried?" Cora replied it was not a pleasant experience for either of them.

"What happened?" Robin said with an amused glint in his eye.

"Ok it was two years ago and I wanted to learn how to surf so I grabbed Emma's board and went out alone I only managed to stay up for like 2 minutes before I fell off the board hit me in the shoulder and I cut my leg open on a particularly spikey rock, I came out the water with blood streaming from the top of my thigh and Emma started screaming she called my mother straight away and I had to go get stitches." Regina was breathless after that story it was a mouthful.

Robins mouth hung over dramatically "oooohhh kayyyy so surfing is a big fat no, I don't want you getting hurt again well find something better to do" Cora grinned widely "wise choice dear".

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

An hour and a half later and they were at the beach, robin had ran home to get changed into a black t shirt and shorts. Regina had changed into denim cut offs black converse and a black crop top.

"So what ice cream do you want?" He asked as they walked along the beach hand in hand "hmm how about chocolate" she smirked at him referencing to the night before.

"Okay I seem to remember chocolate works with you" he winked before running up to the stand at the entrance. She say on a bench and waited for him she looked into the sky, it was quite clear apart from a few cottonball looking clouds she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in she thought about him the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, his laugh they way he holds her close to him she loved everything about him.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked while making his way towards her with a chocolate ice cream cone in each hand, she turned to look at him smiling when he handed her the cone "I was thinking about you, how lucky I am to have you I was thinking about how I love everything about you" a smile tugged at his lips as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you too." He whispered before licking the ice cream in his hand. "You know I love ice cream" Regina picked up a slight mischievous edge to his voice but choose to ignore it "do you like it?" He asked and she nodded.

She brought the cone to her mouth until she felt him nudge her hand so her face was covered in it.

"You little shit" she scoffed before shoving him and smudging his own ice cream all over his face "your so infuriating I can't even stay mad at you".

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing I brought napkins then isn't it?" He said before pulling them out of his pocket and handing her some while he wiped his own face.

"Come with me I wanna show you something" Regina uttered quietly she tugged him up and lead him away from the bench where their ice creams lay to melt.

She lead him over the rocks and under a few he was a little nervous it didn't seem safe but he trusted Regina he would go anywhere as long as he had her by his side. He stumbled a little as the rocks were slippy but was breathless when he noticed their little adventure had quickly come to an end and Regina had led him towards a secluded group of rocks, he took his shoes off and the sand was soft beneath his feet he sat down and snuggled into her "how did you find this?".

"Well me and Emma used to have competitions to see who could go as far out on the rocks as possible of course I always won, Emma doesn't have good balance especially since the rocks are slippy and I found this." He looked around in awe there were rocks surrounding them and a thin rock towering over them acting as a shelter to their left was a small rock pool and infront if them they had a great view of the sea.

"This is by far the best summer of my life, and it's all because of you." Robin said sincerely and Regina climbed into his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I honestly don't know what is do without you" their faces were inches away from each other and her lips brushed his occasionally after the confession, she closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly he twirled her hair in between his fingers and heard her sigh.

He pulled away slowly "I could stay here with you forever your all that matters"

"Well we can't stay here forever, but this can be our place." She looked around slowly then at him when he nodded.

He shifted back slightly to lie down and she followed afte and lay her head on his chest and entangled her legs with his he chuckled at this she reminded him of a baby koala bear "what?" She asked with innocence "you don't even realise how adorable you are do you?"

"Can't help it it's in my genes" she said teasingly before closing her eyes and listening to the wind whipping lightly against the rocks and inhaled a mixture of forest and the salt of the sea, this was the most relaxed she had ever been in her entire life lying with robin their bodies entwined under the heat of the sun and the wind blowing lightly.

"You know what I was thinking?" Robin whispered slightly scared if he spoke any louder their moment would be ruined.

"Hmm" Regina replied.

"I think when we are done her we should go for a swim" he spoke quietly as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend inky locks.

"That sounds good, I'll make sure not to cut my leg open this time" she giggled quietly to herself.

"Please do I'd feel terrible if something happened to my princess while she was in my care" he said lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry, coursework and exams had me busy. I also have to update my other fics so I wrote this quite fast I hope you all enjoy it! Please review xoxox**

They had been lying there together for a good hour, it was like heaven on earth but Regina knew if she didn't move now they never would.

"Come on I wanna go swimming." She pulled robin up to his feet and he grunted softly.

"Really now? I was comfortable." He was so cute when he tried to pout.

"Yep come on" she dragged him over the rocks and when they reached the sandy floor she ran straight towards the water leaving robin lagging behind.

She looked so beautiful even with her hair tied back to keep it from getting wet, everything about her was so adorable.

"Come on slow coach" she shouted.

He swam as fast as he could but when he'd finally caught up to her he wasn't happy about wha he seen.

Regina was getting pretty cosy with a guy in the water, he had sandy hair and blue eyes robin was not happy.

His eyes widened when she hugged him and he returned the embrace with slightly a bit more enthusiasm that she did that is it! He approached them fast and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey finally!" Regina said as she floated above the waters surface.

"Yeah well you swim fast babe." He tried to stay normal but he couldn't help but stare at the boy who had his hands around his girl.

"Who are you?" It came out a bit harsher than usual but he didn't even notice he just smiled back.

"I'm Daniel, you are?" He extended his hand to shake it and robin had to contain his childish thoughts to spark this guy out.

"I'm robin, reginas boyfriend." He had to clarify she was taken one way or another.

"Well it's nice to meet you robin, I was just catching up with Regina long time no see right?" He directed his eye sight and Regina smiled.

"Yeah."

"How do you two know each other?" Robin was hoping for a simple answer like they bumped into each other at school or he was a family friend no, life was never that nice.

"I dated Regina a year ago." Robins grip around reginas hip unconsciously tightened.

"I see, why did you end it?" Robin spat through gritted teeth.

"Just wasn't right I guess, although I have to wonder what it would of been like if id have held onto this beauty." Robins body began to shake, who the fuck did this guy think he was? First he's hugging Regina and laughing together now he's calling her beautiful.

"Well I'm afraid you were stupid enough to let her go." His tone was rigid and sharp and Daniel looked a bit offended.

"Robin are you ok?" Regina whispered she was practically suffocated by the tense atmosphere.

"Hmm" he uttered.

"Are you sure?" There was a slight edge of concern in her voice.

"You know what I'm going to go!" He said sharply before turning and swimming as fast as he could away from Regina and her ex boyfriend.

It took 15 minutes before Regina made it back to the shore and saw robin sitting behind a rock with his head down and feet in the sand.

"What's wrong? Talk to me" she had a soft tone to her voice, she close beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine really." But he didn't sound it at all, he sounded crushed.

"Please speak to me, you can tell me anything."

"Do you still like him?" Robin would of cringed at himself hadn't he been so upset, he had never let anyone see him vulnerable.

"That's why your upset?! Of course not, if I did I wouldn't be with you would I?" She tightened her grip around his shoulders and held him tightly.

"Believe me I've heard that before, and in the end I was left the one crushed." His voice cracked a bit and he sounded like he was going to cry.

She moved and sat In his lap so she could look him in the eyes.

"I want you, that's it, only you. I don't care about Daniel that ended badly he's a great guy but I would never want to be with him again. The only person I see myself with is you and you wanna know why? Because you understand me, I feel comfortable with you I can be myself and don't have to worry about being judged. I love you." Robin looked deep into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity.

"I love you too"

"Good now cheer up I can't have you moping for the rest of the day is can I?!" He laughed how could he have been so Lucky to end up with her.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

The day had been perfect, apart from the run in with Daniel. She'd loved spending the day with robin just doing anything and when they arrived at reginas house she didn't want him to go.

"Here you are Milady." He said upon approaching her front door.

"Don't go." Regina whispered.

"I have to, I have to change."

"Just stay with me forever." She laughed and snuggled into his neck.

"I'm afraid I can't, I really have to shower but I'll be back tomorrow you can't get rid of me that easily." A grin plastered his face.

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you, I think I'll keep you around." She giggled quietly.

"I should hope so I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and stalked of to his car.

Regina entered her house, it was empty Cora must have gone out and she plonked herself on the couch this act caused her to erupt in a fit of laughter remembering the previous nights activities.

She pulled her phone from the back pocket of her shorts and texted Emma she got an immediate reply.

-sure I'll come round, girl night?-

- if that's what you wanna call it, I have stuff to tell you-

-I knew it! I'd been waiting for this text someone got luckayyyyy, I'll be there in 20-

Regina chuckled at her bestfriends immaturity and walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"So so so so so give me the goss!" Emma hounded Regina from the minute she'd walked through the door. Now they resided in reginas bedroom with the TV on and the blankets wrapped around Emma like a marshmallow.

"What do you wanna know?" Regina said before lighting a cigarette Emma had brought with her, she didn't smoke often infact hardly ever Cora was cool but she hate smoking.

"What's going on with you and robin huh? I wanna know everything and if you don't tell me I'll have to squash you with my marshmallowyness understand?"

Emma was so adorable, for someone who was 17 she was very childish.

"Things are good, but I miss him is that normal?" Regina never doubted her feelings for robin once.

"That's love sweetie, now tell me everything! Fuck him yet?" Emma bopped up and down as she wiggled over to Regina she really did look like a huge marshmallow and Regina laughed and flicked her cigarette in the bin.

"Kinda."

"What sort of an answer is kinda? Come on Regina spill!"

"I did but something kind of got in the way." Emma scrunched her face in confusion.

"Whattt?"

"Cora." Emma's face adopted a wide grin.

"Oh my god! She caught you didn't she ahaha Regina I have no words." Emma couldn't breathe, she laughed so hard she was bent over and Regina took the opurtunity to deliver a kick to Emma's stomach sending her onto the floor with a huge thud.

"It's not funny." Regina huffed.

"Your.. Such... A.. Bitch!" Emma chocked out as she caught her breath and tried to wriggle out of her fluffy restraint.

"But seriously what she see?" Emma said after she'd pulled herself back onto the bed and pulled the quilt back around her.

"A lot, it was embarrassing as fuck ems."

"I bet it was I'm glad Mary Margaret and David let me do what I want, they'd be scarred otherwise." Regina let out a small laugh, not matter what she knew her bestfriend had the ability to make her laugh.

"Sooooo how's good was he?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I received a prompt from someone who wanted to see a different side of Cora I couldn't remember who that was but thank you! I hope you guys like this xoxo**

chapter 11

"Soooo how good was he?"

Regina smirked at emma, she loved her best friend so much but she just didn't care what she said.

"From what I experienced before my mother walked in yes." Regina laughed and looked down.

"Wow he has the great Regina mills blushing! This really is something to tell the grand kids" Emma teased and Regina threw a pillow her way, which Emma just added to the growing fort she had formed from reginas quilt and most of the pillows anyway.

"So how are you and Killian then?" Regina loved how easily her and Emma could talk. Teasing aside. She knew she could tell Emma anything and she knew Emma felt the same to. No matter what she'd always be there for her best friend.

"It's good, I see a future, a serious one." Emma smiled to herself after graham used her and Neal moved away she thought she'd never find someone she could trust again and then Killian showed up and something just clicked.

Regina heard the front door shut downstairs and ran downstairs to greet her mother

Cora didn't look herself she looked stressed, she was flushed and her face was scrunched up it worried Regina to see her usually so carefree mother this stressed.

"Mother are you okay?" She didn't get an answer Cora leant over the sink and bowed her head.

"Mother? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Regina approached her slowly and Cora sprung away from her.

"I'm fine! Just stop! Please." Cora screamed. Regina jumped back Cora had never once screamed at her. Ever. Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm worried." Regina could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't I'm fine." She said before grabbing her bag and heading towards her bedroom as fast as she could.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Regina it's okay I'm sure work just had her a little on edge." Emma said as she hugged her best friend close, Regina sobbed quietly. Not because her mother screamed but because her mother seemed so scared and she didn't know why. What could possibly have her so we'll put together mother on edge?

"It's not that Emma it's serious I just know it. But she obviously doesn't trust me." Emma shushed her best friend and continued hugging her.

"How about we go out tonight huh? Take your mind off things?" Emma suggested quietly and Regina jumped to the idea.

Anything to change the subject she was ready in under an hour Emma by her side in a borrowed dress and they were ready to go.

But first there was something she had to do.

"Mother I know your in there, I'm going out with Emma to give you some space. I know you don't want to talk about it right now but when your ready I am here. I love you and whatever it is I'll be there to support you." Then he left, unbeknown to her that her mother was a fit of tears behind that closed door.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Regina and Emma set up a line of shots at the rabbit hole. Tequila obviously totally guaranteed to get them drunk faster.

Each shot Regina took the more her worries drifted away she winced as the hot liquid slid down her throat leaving a significant burn afterwards.

Regina wasn't usually a heavy drinker but tonight she just wanted to forget about everything.

"Well hello there beautiful" said a familiar voice and it sent a shiver up reginas spine.

"What do you want Leopold?" Regina asked out of sheer irritation.

"To buy you a drink, is that such a sin?" He wore an innocent look but his eyes told a different story.

"Regina doesn't want or need anything from you so thanks but no thanks" Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in thank good Emma intervened. Something about that guy always creeped Regina out.

But Regina wasn't going to let him ruin her night, she ordered straight whiskey and moved over to dance with Emma.

Regina was never a lightweight she was perfectly capable of handling her alcohol but the intensity of her drinks mixed with the blistering heat of the club and the amount of people made her a bit unsteady on her feet and as she danced with Emma she couldn't help but feel just a little bit dizzy.

She ignored it, she didn't care she was here to have a good time and that's what she was going to have.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

1 hour had passed since Regina and Emma entered the rabbit hole.

Emma was still going strong when Regina was starting to feel the affect of the alcohol on her but refused to stop drinking.

They sat in a small booth off to the right corner of the club and watched the scenes unfold in front of them.

They saw three guys competing in a drinking competition, groups of girls dancing together, Lacey one of the clubs regulars playing pool on the farside of the club just behind the bar and they saw many shameless attempts at flirting.

"You know Emma. I'm glad you took me here tonight" Regina said with a slight slur.

"I am too, it's good to just let loose and not have to worry about things right?!" Emma knew Regina wouldn't be able to hold up much longer she was slipping fast. The affect of the many tequila shots and whiskey making her friend droopy.

"Yeah it is, I need another drink." Regina held the corner of the oak brown table for support and walked as best she could towards the bar to order another whiskey.

When she had grabbed her drink she walked slowly back but as she approached the booth again she all but collapsed on the chair.

"Regina?! Are you okay?!" Emma was frantic.

"Calm down I'm just a lil dizzy" she said with a giggle "I need to go outside."

Emma jumped Up fast to support

Her friend as she led her outside and sat her down on the bench.

"Just stay here okay? I'm gonna call robin." Emma had to take deep breaths, Regina never got like this with her alcohol and something just didn't seem right.

"Oh robin, tell him to hurry up because I'm tired." Regina leant her head against the bench and closed her eyes she felt exhausted.

"Robin! It's Emma you need to come to the rabbit hole now reginas had a bit too much to drink and she nearly collapsed!." That was all it took robin told Emma to keep Regina safe and he was on his way. Then Emma proceeded to ring Killian to come and collect her.

"Emma, I don't feel right." Regina mumbled.

"I know gina I'm so sorry, but robins on his way you'll be okay." Emma reassured her and rubbed soothing patterns on her back.

And true to his word he was there in a short 5 minutes he sprinted towards the two girls and thanked Emma for calling him.

"Hey Regina come on we have to go." Robin whispered as he pulled her up slowly and placed his hands around her waists to steady her.

"Robin! Hey." Regina shouted a little too enthusiasticly but he chuckled all the same.

He led her over to the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt into place before shouting his goodbyes to Emma when she climbed into killians car.

He made quick work of his seatbelt and drove her to his house as fast as he could.

And after a nearly impossible battle to get Regina up the stairs he finally managed to get her up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Okay gina, you need to go to sleep." He said softly as he tried to tuck her in.

"I don't wanna sleep." She pouted and even he had to admit she was totally adorable but he couldn't let her sway him.

"We'll my darling I'm afraid you have to."

"Fine." She said before pulling her blood red dress over her head leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"Now lie down I have to get in to."

He swallowed thickly but ignored his thoughts she needed to sleep.

"Then get in." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him roughly towards her and kissed him.

There was nothing innocent about this kiss at all neither was the way Regina bit at robins bottom lip.

But he couldn't do it, she was drunk it was unfair so he pulled away from her.

"Come on Regina you have to sleep." He pulled the quilt over them and held her close to his side and rubbed a hand through her hair gently.

"Goodnight robin." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
